


christmas cheer

by haarucchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarucchii/pseuds/haarucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children was never either of their strong suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasusquatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/gifts).



> (late) Christmas present for [Kota!!](http://twitter.com/Kotawingz)   
> ILY Bab!!<3 <3

“I mean,” Iwaizumi looked at the children playing around them, “This isn’t what we expected, but I guess it’s okay.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

The two of them were squished together on a loveseat, watching as the children started running and playing around for Tobio’s Christmas party. Iwaizumi was half on the arm rest, half on the seat, leaning on Oikawa with an awkward balance.  

“Iwa-chan, we’re spies in a prestigious and renowned organization meant for agents, and _we’re babysitting a bunch of kids.”_

“I think this is Suga’s way of giving us a break,” Iwaizumi tries to reason, and he has the feeling of him and Oikawa switching roles for the day. “I mean, the last mission we went on, we almost got killed and you almost got killed by the _target.”_

“You’re being strangely lax today, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hums, casting a sneaky glance to his boyfriend with Yachi, Tobio’s little friend, comes up to Iwaizumi and hands him a cupcake. “Maybe it’s because we’re around your weakness.”

“Shh,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Thanks, Yachi!” He bends down to take the cupcake that Yachi held out nervously. “Is this for me?” Yachi shook her head nervously.

“K-Kageyama-san told me to give it to you and Oikawa-san!” She exclaims, face flushing and stumbling over her words. “I think he’s too shy to give it to you personally.”

Iwaizumi smiles, and ruffles Yachi’s hair. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, Yacchan!” Oikawa pipes up, and Yachi nods her head and runs off with the other 5 year olds. “I can see why you like kids, but you know we can’t have any.”

Iwaizumi’s ears turn pink, and the next thing Oikawa sees is just pink icing covering his glasses and the light _plop_ he hears when the cupcake falls onto his lap, crushed and pitiful. “Iwa-chan! That’s so mean!”

Somewhere far into the party, the two of them hear Hinata exclaim “See Kageyama! Iwaizumi-san _did_ get the meaning!”

“I don’t like children.” Oikawa decides, peeling his glasses off and using the party tissue from under his plate of red and green icing. “I don’t like icing either.”

“For someone so happy, I never expected you to be so spiteful.” Iwaizumi teases, “I didn’t know you hated children with such a passion. No wonder Tobio likes me better.”

“Tobio likes you better because you remind him of his dad.” Tooru snaps, taking the tissue and pressing it onto Iwaizumi’s sweater.

“Ew, oh my _god._ ” Iwaizumi takes the “How do I look like Sawamura?”

“Well, if you remove both your faces, combined your arms, Sawamura’s legs, and Bokuto’s jawline, the perfect man would be formed.” Oikawa winked.

“Are you saying I don’t have a good jawline?”

“I look more at the arms,” Oikawa leaned over to gently run his fingers down Iwaizumi’s arms, “If you believe it’s so, you also have a nice jawline Iwa-chan.”

“I don’t want to be second-best to Bokuto.”

“You’re the first in my life.” Oikawa purrs, then suddenly receives a nerf dart to the face.

Almost instinctively, Oikawa flies back with a hand to his face and a _wild_ look to his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. His hands are held above his head and Iwaizumi reaches over to his belt loop, looking for the comfortable feeling of his gun beside him.

Oikawa dives behind his chair and reaches over to take the nearest thing near him and aims it at the shooter.

The party kids stop playing at the loud sounds, staring at Oikawa and Iwaizumi in confusion. “Are you okay?” Yachi comes stumbling forward, “Are you guys hurt? I can call my mom if you need any help.”

Iwaizumi blinks, realizing the setting and thinking to himself, _this is why we need a break._ “No…I think we’re okay.”

But he knows that a simple break couldn’t fix them of this behaviour.

Slowly, Oikawa climbs from behind his chair and sits down again, slowly easing himself down with a limp. “Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa nods, silently and focused. “Thanks, Yacchan.” He mutters, and the children slowly return to their games, the playful air rising up again from the tension.

Iwaizumi sits down on the arm rest, draping his hand so it just barely touches Oikawa’s. The latter took his hand tightly, “I’m okay.” Oikawa mutters, “I just got surprised.”

“I know you did.” Iwaizumi mumbles back, just as soft. He knows that Oikawa can hear him, and vice versa. “We really do need a break,”

“Yeah. We do.”

In the midst of their silence, a small boy with a hair part right down the middle and sleepy eyes comes towards them sluggishly. “I’m sorry I hit you with the nerd dart.” He announces, hands twiddling in nervousness. “I meant to hit Matsukawa-san, but he ended up dodging and I hit you.”

Oikawa smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. “It’s okay! I just got surprised.”

“I’m sorry.”

The formalness in the boy’s voice was worrying for Iwaizumi, but he knows that some kids are just naturally like that. It still scares him, and the formal voice reminds him of when he meets those people— dead voices and blank eyes. Motivation and hope gone and bodies as pale as a corpse.

He doesn’t want to remember those, not today.

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi assures. “It was an accident and you didn’t mean it.”

“Are you guys spies?” Another boy comes in, jumping onto the other boy’s shoulders. Iwaizumi and Oikawa freeze. “Spies are cool! They go all _pew pew_ and _bang bang!_ I wanna be a spy when I grow up! _”_

Oikawa smiles, “Not really,”

“I do!” He tries to convince them, “I’ve seen all the movies! I can handle it!”

Oikawa’s eye twitches, and Iwaizumi prepares himself to hold his boyfriend back, “Listen _kid,_ \--”

“My name is Wataru!” Wataru points to the boy beside him, who he was leaning on with his weight. “This is Kunimi!” Kunimi scowled, and shoved Wataru off his shoulder and stalked away, towards another boy his age with hair that looked similarly like a turnip. “ _Anyways,”_ Wataru continues, “I totally know everything there is to being a spy! I can learn hand-to-hand combat, and my family goes to the shooting range every summer. When I’m 15, my parents said that I could try it out!”

“—You wouldn’t know a single thing about covert operations from _just_ the movies.” Oikawa scowled, glaring at the kid half-heartedly.

“Oi, Oikawa—” Iwaizumi gets interrupted when Shimizu’s voice calls out about _Secret Santa exchange._

“Iwaizumi-san! Are you goin’ to switch any presents with Oikawa-san?” Shouyou calls out. “You’re dating right?”

There’s a clamour around them when Shouyou shouts that out. “You’re dating Oikawa-san?” A little boy cries out. “Boys can date?”

“Iwaizumi-san, you said you were going to marry me!”

“I don’t really know who you are—” Iwaizumi starts, but the rise of voices finally stops when Shimizu lets out a loud whistle.

“Children, Iwaizumi and Oikawa both have their own lives, and right now is the time to _exchange gifts._ ” The children _aww’d,_ and returned to their bags to receive the presents.

He looks at Shimizu, who gives a nod and a happy smile. He returns it, with Oikawa hitting his stomach with his elbow. “What was that for?” He asked.

“Don’t give me that look, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sits up from his seat, letting Iwaizumi fall onto the seat. “It’s three days before Christmas and you’re all googly-eyes with that babysitter!”

“All three of us are babysitters, Oikawa. And I’m not googly-eyes with her.”

“How do I know that?”

“Because I’m dating you?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa’s ears turned pink again. “This is going to be a long. Fucking. Party.”

“SWEAR JAR.” Shouyou screams, dropping Tobio’s present (a crow plush that shared the same orange tuff of hair with Shouyou) and covering his ears. “IWAIZUMI-SAN, THAT’S _BAD. ”_

_“_ I’m sorry, Shouyou,” Iwaizumi bites out, Oikawa snickering behind his hand. Shouyou shook his head with a big smile.

“It’s okay!” Then proceeded to continue talking to Kageyama about volleyball.

“I’ve changed my mind!” Oikawa exclaims, “I love children.”

“You and I both, but I’m questioning who I love now.”

“Jeez Iwa-chan, give the kids a break,” Oikawa teases, leaning his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“It’s not the children who I’m questioning my love for.”

Oikawa gasps, “RUDE IWA-CHAN, _RUDE._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i mean you can consider it to be a spy! au but not rlly bc they dont rlly do anything _spy-like_ HAHAH


End file.
